Trick or Treat
by doc100
Summary: An October challenge story involving my 'A Nickel Trumps a Dime' Rabb family. The Rabbs adopt a new family member who appears to be more of a 'trick' than a 'treat'.


**Trick or Treat** by Lizzie and doc

_**AN: **__This was written for an October 2008 Challenge._

_The challenge was from the episode 'Trojan Horse,' and included the following lines: __"Are you trying to throw me into his arms, Harm? Is that really what you want?" … "If you love him, it doesn't really matter what I want."_

_I know I'm way behind on my challenge stories, but life has been crazy busy of late. Between work, a renewed love for the hobby of gardening, and a new dog, I hardly know which way is up. By the way, Lizzie is the name of my new 4-legged furry child. Lizzie initially had trouble catching the writing bug, because she was too overwhelmed with the simple prospect of just settling in. As an adopted rescue, who was both abandoned and abused, she needed to learn to cope with the fears and frights of ordinary life first. In fact, it took her months just to find her bark, her voice, or even the tiniest audible whine. I was afraid her muse was hopelessly chained, gagged and locked away forever. Learning trust, security and bravery seemed to be our biggest hurdle for the longest time. But just as I'd almost given up hope, the bewitching season of goblins, ghosts, and pumpkins arrived. Almost like the magic of a Halloween spell, Lizzie found a smattering of her inner courage & came bounding to me with this crazy and wonderful "petabulous" idea…the chance to tell her own story through the voice of another. And thus, __**LULU WAS BORN!**_

_This Halloween treat, or perhaps it's a trick, involves my Rabb family from 'A Nickel Trumps a Dime of Fate.' For those who haven't read the preceding long story, Harm and Mac are married and in private practice together as child advocacy lawyers in San Diego. They have three children: Ben, Connor and Ellie, now ages 10, 7 and 5. __The current family pets include: Suzy-Q, the cat; Toby, the hamster, and Mr. Floppy, the resident Easter bunny. As you may remember, Molly, the faithful leader of the pack and a much beloved character, crossed over the Rainbow Bridge in a story by the same title._

_**XXXXX**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

_Please excuse the omissions, misspellings and errors. The mistakes are all mine. Mom had no part in the proofing of this tale._

_**xxxxxxxxxx XXXXX xxxxxxxxxx**_

**Trick or Treat**

17:30

Monday

October 31, 2016

Rabb House

La Jolla, California

Harm cranked the steering wheel left, then hard right, as he maneuvered around the bicycles littering the front drive. Grumbling to himself about kids and their toys, he punched at the button of the opener and waited for the overhead door to groan to life. He'd spent the last week in D.C. at another child advocacy symposium. Since being appointed by the Governor to the taskforce some three years before, he'd had to schlep off to D.C several times a year. He hated being away from Mac and the kids, but he didn't have much choice in the matter. And to compound the misery, the darn meetings always seemed to coincide with family holidays of some sort. He had planned to travel back over the weekend, but as per the usual with bureaucrats, the meeting had run long. The only highlight of the junket had been catching up with some of his old military buddies for a lively evening out.

Stepping out the SVU, he retrieved his garment bag and briefcase. Starting toward the service door to the house, he dropped his luggage by the door, and circled back to remove the bicycles from the driveway. As he rolled the last bike away, he muttered to himself about talking to the kids. He threw the garment bag over a shoulder and picked up his briefcase to enter the house, when something caught his eye. Across the street there were carved pumpkins of various shapes and sizes arranged on the neighbor's front porch.

"Halloween…I forgot about Halloween," he mumbled into the empty space of the garage. Pushing open the door, he dropped his luggage just inside the back hall.

"Daddy's home!" he hollered into the quiet expanse of the kitchen.

The lights were ablaze, and Halloween treats littered the kitchen counter. Walking further into the room, he quirked his head in the direction of the family room, but found no sign of his brood. Listening closely, he didn't hear a peep. He glanced at his watch to confirm the time, knowing the kids should have been home from school several hours before. Perhaps Mac had taken them on a holiday outing, he remembered her mentioning something about a special Halloween carnival at the mall.

"Great, just great," he groused, "…I've been gone for a week, and no one…"

He stopped suddenly when a menacing growl erupted from the doorway. A rather large golden beast stalked toward him, lips snarled back and teeth bared. The hulking body seemed to fill the archway, unflinching and serious, head low, eyes projecting peril. A series of three warning barks challenged him to come closer. Harm took a step back and quickly scanned the room for the best path of escape.

"Maaac!" He bellowed. "Anyone home?!"

The dog took another step into the room, licking its lips, and squinting its eyes in complete concentration.

"Nice dog," Harm placated softly and cautiously extended a hand. The beast growled again. Harm quickly retracted the arm and took another step back.

"Mac…kids!" he tried again.

At that moment Ellie strolled into the kitchen, and stopped beside the dog. "Dadddddy," she squealed.

"Ellie, sweetie," he extended his arms, "…come to Daddy. Leave the doggie alone." His eyes remained fixed on the canine whose head rose to the level of his daughter's chest.

"It's okay, Daddy," Ellie stroked the golden fur and then wrapped her arms around the dog's neck. The large animal sat down calmly at the little girl's side, and proceeded to lick her face from ear to chin.

Harm took a tentative step forward, "Ellie, where'd the doggie come…"

Another low growl emitted from somewhere deep within the animal's chest, as large white teeth flashed in foreboding.

"No, no, Lulu!" Ellie instructed, shaking a finger at the dog. "SIT!" The dog immediately dropped to her haunches. "Good doggie," the little girl cooed and stroked the furry head.

"Ellie," Harm spoke quietly, "…whose dog is that."

"It's mine," Ellie continued to run her fingers through the long golden fur, "…Mama buyed it for me. Well," she cocked her head in contemplation, "…I guesseded she buyed Lulu for all of us."

"Mama bought a dog?" his eyebrows quirked high.

"Uh-huh," Ellie nodded her head.

"When did Mama buy a dog?"

"The other day, when we were shopping for Halloween costatumes," the little girl rolled her eyes, barely suppressing the "duh."

"How come Mama bought a dog," he again took a tentative step forward. The dog's eyes followed his every move.

"'Cuz we wanted her, and somebody was gonna send her to heaven," Ellie wrapped her arms around the dog's thick neck and kissed the crown of its head. Ellie glanced up at her father with imploring eyes and an adorable pout, "Don'cha think it's good we saved her?"

"Ah…of course, sweet pea…it's just that…well," he shrugged his shoulders, "…it would've been kind of nice if Mama had discussed it me." He wondered why Mac would've even considered bringing such an unpredictable and menacing creature into their home. Almost as if reading his mind, the dog snarled back at him.

"Um Ellie, where's your Mama?"

"She's helping Ben and Connor with their costatumes," she waved a hand backwards toward the door. "Do you want me to go get her?"

"That might be a good idea, sweet pea," he smiled disarmingly. "Could you tell Mama that Daddy needs some help?"

As the little girl turned around and scampered down the hall, the dog once again took up guard duty, blocking any path of escape. Harm eyed the dog warily, and shifted on his feet. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mac emerged in the doorway.

"Harm!" she smiled with glee. "I didn't hear you come in."

She skirted around the large canine, giving the furry head a pat of acknowledgement as she passed by. She stopped just out of reach and eyed her husband with an equal mixture of pleasure and relief.

"After the conference ran long, I wasn't sure you'd make it home for trick-or-treating," she sighed to ease some of the pent-up tension, "…I was worried I might have to take the kids myself, and after…"

"So that's all I'm good for," he quirked an eyebrow in question, "…and here I thought you might've missed me."

"Oh no, Harm…"

He chuckled at her flustered response, and extended his arms in invitation. "Any chance I can get a greeting more befitting a man who's just returned from banishment to the evil forces beyond."

She glided into his arms. "Evil forces, huh," she whispered against his lips.

"Oh yeah," he tightened his hold, molding his lips to hers, "…but it's great to be home, and…" he tilted his head, firming the meld, caressing and searching, "…this is definitely," he breathless dove in again, "…a better…"

"You talk to much," her fingers weaved their way into his hair, seeking even more intensity.

At that moment, Harm pulled back with a jerk, "Ouch! What the hell-lo…ah heck," he eyed Ellie standing by the door. He glanced behind him, all the while rubbing the back of his thigh. His gaze fixed on the annoying beast standing mere inches away. The dog flashed teeth and emitted a low rumbling growl. He leapt a foot away from Mac, and pointed at the dog, "Where the heck did that _'thing'_ come from, and why wasn't I a participant in the decision to get it?!"

The dog barked in response and took a stalking step forward. Mac's eyes flew from Harm to the dog, "LULU, NO, NO! COME!" she pointed to her side. The dog obeyed immediately and hovered next to her leg. "Now, SIT!" the creature dropped to her haunches and gazed meekly at Mac's face, all the while diverting her contrite eyes to the floor.

Mac reached for the dog's collar to restrain her from a further confrontation. "I'm sorry, Harm. I don't know what's gotten into her. She's never…"

"Mac, why in the world would you bring such an aggressive creature into our home?!" he pointed accusingly at the dog.

"Harm, she's never acted like this before. She's been the most obedient, gentle animal I've ever seen. When Connor picked her out at the shelter, she was cowering in the corner of the cage. She's barely barked since we've had her, and she's never been aggressive with the kids or me."

He sighed, rubbing his fingers across the back of his leg, "Well, it doesn't seem so gentle and meek now. Why in the world didn't you ask me before you brought it home?"

"I didn't think it would be a problem…we've talked about getting another dog for months now." She watched him grimace as his fingers encountered a particularly tender spot, "Did she break the skin?"

"I don't think so," he shrugged, "…it was more of a nip than a bite."

"Should I take a look?" He caught the gleam in her eye. "You could always drop your pants," she bit her lower lip to contain the smirk.

He wiggled a finger in her direction, "You're always trying to get inside my…"

"Daddy! Daddy!!!" two loud voices rang in chorus from the door.

Harm watched as his sons flew into the room, and winked at his wife, "Guess your _'examination'_ will have to wait for later," he mumbled out of the side of his mouth.

"Count on it," she winked back, and extended a hand in his direction.

"Hands to yourself, Ms. MacKenzie," he reprimanded and then turned toward his kids.

"Just you wait," she muttered softly. "And that's Ms. MacKenzie-Rabb to you," she retorted a bit louder. His answer was a wicked grin that communicated anything but fear, and his smug expression tagged along for the ride with an implied 'bring it on.'

"Daddy, do you like my costume?" Connor asked, reaching up to give his father a hug.

Returning the embrace, Harm took a step back and studied his son, "And just what do we have here?"

"I'm Dr. Spock," Connor responded proudly, and made a Star Trek gesture with his hand.

"You've been talking to your Uncle Bud again, haven't you, son?" Harm shook his head indulgently.

"Uh-huh," the boy nodded, "…Uncle Bud and Aunt Harriet sent it to me for my birthday. Oh, and the kids sent me some Star Trek LEGOs!"

"That's great, little man," Harm kissed his head, "…maybe later we can build them together."

"Not tonight!" Connor exclaimed, "Tonight's trick-or-treating!"

"How could I forget," Harm smacked his head dramatically to match his son's over-the-top proclamation.

"Hey Dad," Ben nudge his brother away to give his father a hug.

"And just what are you supposed to be?" Harm eyed his son with pride.

"Duh! Don't you recognize a Navy fighter pilot?" Ben rolled his eyes in that melodramatic, indulgent way that is imbued to kids at birth.

"I could tell that you're a pilot, but I thought you wanted to be something more ghoulish," Harm tweaked his nose.

"I changed my mind," Ben shrugged and toed the ground in embarrassment.

"He wanted to impress Mary Beth Logan," Connor smacked his brother on the arm. "He's _'in love'_ with her," the little boy made kissing noises on the back of his hand to emphasis his point.

"Shut-up, Connor!" Ben barked back.

"Guys, we don't tell each other to shut-up," Harm pulled the two boys apart. "Now what's this about Mary Beth Logan?"

"Noooothing," Ben whined back, "…she's just a girl in my class."

"I see," Harm grinned and glanced at Mac. "Hey, that's a nice leather flight jacket," he tugged on the coat, "…where'd you find it?"

"Mama got it for me. She said I could use it for my winter coat this year."

Harm pulled the coat aside and fingered the emblem pinned on Ben's chest, "Are these my gold wings?"

"Uh-huh," Connor giggled in a taunt, "…Mama said that girls love gold wings!" Ben threw him another disgusted glare of warning.

"Is that so?" Harm looked at his wife, "Because Mama always told me that gold wings were overrated." His flyboy grin radiated a smugness that let her know he'd never actually believed her for a moment, even back then.

Mac studied her shoes, "So maybe I lied, a little."

Harm laughed outright; it was good to be home with his family. He then glanced at his daughter with a puzzled look. She was dressed in a multi-colored striped tube from the top of her thighs to her head. A wide ruffle of white fabric encircled her legs, and another sprouted from the top of her head. "What are you supposed to be, sweet pea?"

"I a Sweet Tart," Ellie proudly pirouetted on her toes, "…don'cha like me?"

He knelt down on the floor and studied her costume closer, "That's some get up, sweetie. Did Mama make it for you?"

"Uh-huh," the little girl nodded.

"Are you sweet or tart?" he flashed her a bemused smile.

"What ya talking about, Daddy?" Ellie placed her hands akimbo and frowned at her dad.

He laughed outright at her expression of incense, then puckered his lips for a kiss. Ellie leaned forward and gave him a quick peck. "Ah, sweet…you're definitely sweet, Ellie Bean." She giggled in reply and threw her arms around his neck.

"Did you miss Daddy while he was gone?"

"Yeah," she whispered back and held on tight. "I glad you're home," she kissed his cheek.

"Daddy," Connor tugged on his father's hand, "…are you taking us trick-or-treating?"

"I don't know, Connor. Daddy's pretty tired," his loud yawn reinforced his reply.

"But who's gonna take us?" the little boy whined.

Harm looked beseechingly at Mac. She sighed, "I guess Mama can take you trick-or-treating. Daddy can stay home and hand out candy with Lulu." As if on command, the dog growled at Harm.

"On second thought," he glared at the annoying creature, "…Mama can hand out candy…I'd rather spend the evening with my kids!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeees!"

Yipeee!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Later that evening…_

Harm shuffled his feet dragging his exhausted body through the master bedroom door. He couldn't control the yawn that erupted, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Tired, Sailor?" Mac smiled at the staggering lump who moved her way.

"You can say that again," he hobbled toward the bathroom, tossing his shirt on a nearby chair.

"Did you get Connor back to sleep?"

"Yeah," he yelled over the running water of the sink. He emerged in the doorway, and mumbled around his toothbrush, "I think…he hab…too much…sugar." He retreated into the bathroom to spit then turned off the water. She watched him stumble as he removed his slacks, leaving them puddled on the floor. When she raised a brow in question, he bent over to retrieve the garment and tossed it on the chair with the shirt.

She watched him round the bed and ogled his boxer-covered six. He caught her out of the corner of his eye, and smirked back, "See something you like?"

"Maybe," she played coy, "…I was wondering about checking out that bite on your leg."

He laughed outright, "Yeah…I don't think it's my leg your eyes be watching!"

He blindly pulled back the covers from his side of the bed, his eyes never leaving her sultry form. She was wearing a cream silk negligee, the bodice covered in lace. He watched as she squeezed a large dollop of fragrant lotion into her hand, then followed the hand as it glided down her lower leg. His gaze transfixed on the spectacle ahead, he dropped onto the bed never losing sight as her hand began an upward journey higher.

"Thought you were tired," she mused, a beguiling smile lit across her face.

"Guess I woke up!" He leaned across the mattress and extended a hand, "Perhaps I can offer my assistance." He rolled closer still, arm encircling her waist. A large head emerged from under the blankets emitting a warning growl, as a paw came down hard against him, pinning his chest to the mattress.

"What the hell!" he jumped from the bed. "Don't tell me I have to sleep on the couch now!" His expression turned from one of fear to exasperation, "Mac!"

"Sorry," she meekly returned, "…I forget to mention that she and the kids have been sleeping with me."

He glared at the beast, and it growled back, "Well, now that I'm home, I suggest the dog sleep elsewhere!"

Lulu spread out full length across his side of the bed and laid her head on his pillow.

"Maaaac!" his voice vacillated between a grunt and a whine.

Mac grabbed the dog's collar and tugged, "Come on, Lulu…looks like Harm doesn't want to share."

The dog followed with head bowed low. She threw one final glare in Harm's direction, and gave a bark of complaint. Mac opened the bedroom door, and patted the dog on the rump. "Go on, girl…go sleep with Connor." They dog gave her a sorrowful look, before padding away down the hall.

Mac closed the bedroom door, and turned back to find Harm reclining against the pillows. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes," he crowed and patted the mattress beside him.

She shook her head, "You do know that you're going to have to make friends."

"Later…right now, I want to make friends with my wife," he leered in her direction.

She stood by the side of the bed fluffing her pillows, all the while ignoring him.

"Maaac," he sighed, "…what possessed you to bring home such an ill-tempered mutt?"

"Mutt?" she glared, "…I'll have you know that she's a purebred Golden Retriever!"

"All right, so she's a _'prize'_…she's still unpredictable and dangerous," he groused back.

"She's not dangerous, Harm. We've had her for 4 days now, and this is the first time I've ever seen her so much as growl, much less bite. In fact, she's never even barked before today." He eyed her with disbelief. "It's true, Harm…she's been nothing but gentle and tolerant. The kids have climbed all over her, pulled her fur, tugged her ears, and she's allowed it all. She knows her commands…comes when called, sits, stays…"

"Well, why doesn't she like me?!" He dropped back against his pillows and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "…we don't know much about her history. Apparently, she was just dumped off at the shelter. As I said, she is well behaved, quiet…too quiet. She doesn't bark. Housebroken, sweet and gentle, especially with the kids. Heck," she dropped onto the mattress hard, and slipped her legs under the blankets, "…Ellie can even feed her table scraps, and Lulu takes it from her fingers without so much as showing teeth."

"So, what's wrong with me?" his voice softened in hurt.

She reached for his hand, "I'm not sure. The vet thinks she was probably abused, since she's so quiet, withdrawn and compliant. Maybe her previous owner was a man, and Lulu is trying to protect us," she shrugged helplessly.

"Great," he mumbled, "…so I'm supposed to stay away from you and the kids?"

She sighed, "Do you want me to take her back to the shelter tomorrow? Is that really what you want?"

"If you and the kids love her, it doesn't really matter what I want," he played with the satin edging on the blanket.

She ran her fingers over his arm, caressing his skin, "Harm, it does matter what you want. You're more important than a dog, and the kids and I can adjust."

He glanced her way, "Ellie said they were going to put her to sleep."

"Yeah," a glossy sheen welled in her eyes, "…she'd been at the shelter for a while. Apparently, she wouldn't interact with anyone. She just laid in the corner and looked away. She wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. I'm not sure what made me go into the shelter last Friday. Something just," she shrugged, "…made me…"

"Like with Molly?" he tugged on her hand, pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah," she answered softly, "…I just knew she was ours when I saw her. She came right up to the door of the kennel and let the kids pet her. When the volunteer got her out and brought her to the viewing area, she laid down by Connor and put her head in his lap."

"Mac?" She looked up at him with tears on her cheeks; he wiped the dampness away. He hugged her close, "Don't worry, sweetheart…we'll work it out."

They laid together in silence for several minutes, the gentle ease of their breathing washing away the sadness of the moment. Finally, he began to stroke her back, up and down, from shoulder to hip. His fingers danced over the silk, before dipping lower to the soft skin of her thigh. He traveled back up, tunneling under the silk and over her hipbone. His lips began a journey of their own, down the fragrant softness of her hair, meandering over her the warmth of her neck, and finally nipping at her ear.

"Is this new," his fingers danced over the silken gown; his breath gusting in soft puffs against her ear. She shuddered in his arms.

"This old thing," she smiled alluringly, as her fingers did some traveling of their own.

He slipped a finger under the lace strap at her shoulder and slid it aside. His lips latched on the sloping skin and inched back toward her neck. "If this is an _'old thing'_ than I must really be losing my bearings," his mouth captured hers in a brief light touch, teasing and tempting, "…I'm sure I would've remembeeeered…." He groaned when her hands slipped lower.

She smiled against his temple, as he gulped for air. "I picked it up wheeen," she paused to breathe herself as he returned the favor, "…when we were shopping for Halloween costumes. Care to guess who I'm supposed to be?" Her smile was soft, sexy and enticing.

His hand pushed the hem of the negligee higher, as roughened fingertips roamed the sweet skin of her waist. He ducked his head to kiss the hollow of her neck.

"Don't know," he shuddered against her skin, raising goosebumps in the wake of his breath.

Her palm cupped the back of his head holding him there, "Lady G-G-God-i-va," her voice caught and skipped in the back of her throat.

He looked up with a wicked grin. "In that case," his hand swept higher on her body taking the silk nightgown with it, "…you are definitely overdressed."

"I could say the same of you," her fingers plucked at the elastic of his waistband, before slipping undeterred beneath.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lulu paced up and down the hallway one more time, before stopping outside the master bedroom door. She circled right, then left, and finally dropped to the floor. Head slumped against her paw, she sighed in defeat. She'd failed in her attempt to protect them from _'Him.'_ She glanced at the door when she heard a moan emitting from behind the structure. If he hurt her, then woe be to him. The dog vowed to seek retribution. She covered her eyes with her paws trying to block out the memories. She could still hear the cries and whimpers of pain, as the previous _'Him'_ hurt her Lady. The large gentle beast whimpered and shook at the remembered frights.

A graceful creature watched from a distance, studying the young dog. Maybe it was time to offer her services, to help the poor distraught creature learn her place in the hierarchy of the pack.

The sleek feline stalked closer, on high alert for a counter-attack. The dog sensed the movement and lifted her head, peering into the darkness. "Who's there?" the frightened voice trembled.

"Not quite so brave now, huh?" the words rolled off in a silky tongue.

Lulu cowered in the corner, "Please don't hurt me…I was just trying to protect the Lady and the little 2-leggeds."

"Why would you need to protect them?"

"From _'Him'_," the dog's voice cracked with fear.

"Him who?" the bodiless voice smoothly asked.

Lulu pushed further into the protection of darkness, "The tall man…the one who just came."

"You mean Sir?" the voice came closer. "Why would you be afraid of Sir?"

"Because," Lulu swallowed hard, "…because a tall _'Him'_ hurt my family before." Despite her best effort, a cry slipped past her quivering lips. "He hurt my Lady and my Boys."

The cat slunk closer, and for the first time, Lulu saw the lithe beast. "Who are you?"

"Moi?" Suzy-Q sat before the dog, the perfect embodiment of elegance and style, "…I'm the leader of this pack. My family calls me Suzy-Q, but my real name is Suzannah-the-Queen." The cat stood and slowly circled the young dog, coming to a stop before her face. With a paw raised high in the air, the cat eyed the dog and commanded, "But 'YOU' may simply call me Queen."

"Yes Ma'am…I mean Queen," the dog stuttered.

"Now, let me tell you a few things about my kingdom," the cat began to pace regally in front of the cowering dog. "First of all, I'm the one in charge. You," the cat bopped the dog on the nose, "…at all times, will do as I say. Is that understood?"

"Yes Queen."

"The 2-legged folks in this house…it is our job to protect them." The cat turned back and pegged Lulu with a glare, "Even Sir!"

"Who's Sir?" the dog whimpered.

"Sir is the one you call 'Him'."

"Ohhh no," Lulu gasped, "…but…"

"Silence!" Suzy commanded, "…Sir, the 'Him' of this house, is gentle and kind. In all the years I have ruled this kingdom, Sir has never once hurt any of our 2-leggeds…not Ma'am, not our Boys, or our Little Miss."

"Are you sure?" the dog's voice was soft and fretful.

"Mark my words," the cat arched her back, "…Sir is kind! There will be no more growling, barking or biting…is that clear!"

"Yes Ma'am…I mean Queen."

The cat sighed in annoyance, "Ma'am or Queen, either name will do." The cat circled the dog once more, before coming to rest beside her. Gentling her voice, Suzy continued with her instructions, "You must understand that it is our job to look after the pack. We have to protect them at all costs, sometimes even from themselves."

"But you said," the dog's voice shook, "…that Sir would never hurt us or them."

"He won't, you silly canine," the cat shook her head in exasperation, "…but sometimes the 2-leggeds make bad choices and allow the cold to come in."

"What's the cold?"

"You'll learn soon enough, young one," Suzy licked Lulu's snot to soothe her.

"I like that," the dog sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to the ruling feline, "…and I like this house. Ma'am treats me nice, and the little 2-leggeds share their food."

"About the Boys and Little Miss," Suzy-Q corrected.

"Yes," Lulu hung on her every word.

"Little Miss is my 2-legged girl…she belongs to me!"

"That's okay," the dog demurred, "…I like the Runt Boy best. He gives the bestest belly rubs, and he always smells like chocolate chip cookies."

"Good enough, young one," the elegant feline nuzzled her face under the dog's neck, "…I command that the Runt Boy belongs to you."

"Really?" Lulu's eyes glowed with happiness for the first time all night.

Just as the dog's eyes began to droop in exhaustion, a noise was heard from beyond the bedroom door. "What was that?" the dog jumped up on high alert.

"Mating calls," Suzy-Q smiled bemused and all-knowing.

"What's a mating call?" the dog backed into the shadows of the corner.

"Only good things, warmth," the cat eyed the young dog with sternness, "…and that's all you need to know for now." The cat turned and stalked down the hall before pausing midway, turning back, she commanded, "Come, young one…we have work to do."

Lulu jumped to her feet and followed behind, "Yes Queen, your wish is my command."

As they walked past Boy Number-1's room, Lulu stopped and peered inside, a movement catching her eye. "Ma'am?"

"Yes," Suzy-Q answered indulgently.

Lulu sat just outside the door and continued to watch with rapt attention, "What's that 'thing' in the cage?"

Suzy stalked back down the hall, and sat beside the dog, "That," she sighed with disgust, "…is Toby."

"What's a Toby?" the dog licked her lips.

"Toby is another of our animal pack, and you will under no circumstances eat him…is that understood?" the cat firmly smacked Lulu on the snot to stop the revolting trail of drool that was pooling on the floor.

"Yes Queen," the dog dropped her head in shame.

"Come now, if you're good, I'll introduce you to Toby in the morning," the cat disappeared around the corner with the dog trotting not far behind.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_The following morning…_

Harm whistled as he flipped the pancakes in the skillet. He reached around Mac to grab the bottle of vegetable oil from the counter, before decided to pursue more enjoyable tasks. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, his lips found their way to that favorite place on her neck.

"Mmmm, morning," he murmured against her skin.

"Morning," she grinned before her lips found his. Breaking away a few seconds later, she sighed contentedly, "I guess you're happy to be home."

"Oh yeah," he diverted his attention to her neck once more.

She mussed her fingers through his hair then gently pushed him away. "Harm, I think your pancakes are burning," she giggled.

He reached for the spatula, all the while muttering, "Who cares…you're more fun, and taste even better."

"Ditto for me," she caressed his cheek, "…but the kids have to be up for breakfast soon, or they'll be late for school."

"Why'd we have kids, anyway?" he groused, before making another move her way.

A noise from the front hall caught their attention. "Behave!" she pointed a finger at him in all seriousness, then broke into a huge smile, "…until later," she sashayed away from his grasp.

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted back unrepentantly, before breaking into a loud yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," he scrubbed a hand over his face, "…any chance we can play hooky from the office?"

"No can do," she reached for the plates and began arranging them around the kitchen table. "We both have clients this morning, but I think I can break you away early this afternoon, so you can come home for a nap."

"Ummm," he agreed, and flipped the pancakes onto the serving platter, "…I don't handle all those times zones quite as well as when I was young."

"Don't tell me, you're admitting your age," she bumped against him as she reached for the syrup.

"Not on your life," he grinned and made a play for her again.

"Daddy!" Ellie rounded the corner and flung herself at his legs.

He lifted her high in his arms, "Hey sweet pea, did you sleep good?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded then gave him a devilish grin, "…can I have candy for breakfast?"

"You know better than that, Ellie Bean," he tweaked her nose, and dropped her into her usual chair.

"Hey Daddy," Conner wondered into the kitchen with Ben following on his heels close behind.

"Chop-chop, guys," he glanced at the kitchen clock, "…only have 30 minutes before the bus." He dropped a couple pancakes onto each of their plates, "Eat up!"

Mac helped Ellie with the butter and syrup, before passing them off to the boys. She dropped into her chair, and thankfully reached for her mug of coffee. Glancing back at her husband, she asked, "You coming, Harm?"

"Yeah, right behind you…just grabbing the bacon and O.J."

He landed in his seat between the boys, and joined in the chaos of the school morning breakfast routine. The family chattered on about homework, school project, and the previous night's trick-or-treating ordeal. They bantered on about trivial minutia completely oblivious to the turmoil occurring just beyond the kitchen door.

Lulu stood tensely in the front hall, tentatively peeking around the archway of the door. She watched with apprehension as the 2-leggers of the pack interacted and indulged in their morning kibble.

"Are you sure about this?" the dog glanced behind her.

"You do trust me, right?"

"Yes Queen, absolutely…it's just that…um, I…"

"Spit it out!" Suzy-Q ordered.

"I ah…I never…ever…never…"

The cat sighed and held up a paw, "If I hear one more never-ever."

Lulu's gaze dropped contrite to the floor, "It's just that, I never met a kind Sir…are you sure he won't hurt me?"

"Trust me," the cat nuzzled under the dog's chin, "…I promise he's kind and gentle. In fact," the cat pulled back and looked into the dog's eyes, "…if you play your catnip right, he just might give you some fried dead pig."

Lulu's eyes grew wide, "Are you trying to throw me into his arms?!"

"Just go!" Suzy sighed in annoyance, and gave the dog a shove. Lulu dropped to the ground and covertly slunk toward the table.

Harm felt something wet and cold under the fingers of his left hand, and quickly pulled away. Glancing to his side, he found the dog cowering under his gaze. He studied the animal and then cautiously extended his hand. Dragging his fingers through the soft fur at the crown of her head, he softly spoke, "Well, what's gotten into you, girl?"

The dog's gaze followed his movements with frightened brown eyes. When he stoked a bit firmer, Lulu whined with fret, but never moved a muscle or growled in any way.

Harm smiled at the dog, and patted her head, "Maybe this thing will work out after all, huh girl?"

The dog cautious licked and nuzzled his hand. His smile grew wider, "Tell you what, Lulu…if you promise to keep it between us," he ducked his head and lowered his voice in a conspiratorial whisper, covertly reaching for the platter of bacon. Snatching a couple strips of the fried meat, he offered them to the dog. Lulu's raised her gaze to his, and her eyes lit up.

"Go ahead, girl," Harm softly encouraged. The dog carefully took the bacon without so much as touching her teeth to his skin. Gobbling the meat up in but a few bites, she nuzzled his hand for more. "Maybe later," Harm scratched his fingers through her fur, "…don't want you to get sick by eating too much all at once."

The dog seemed to understand, and sighed with contentment, before dropping her head to the floor. Harm watched a moment longer to assure that the dog was indeed okay. Stroking her head once more, he whispered, "We're going to be great friend, you and I." He leaned in closer, "Hey Lulu, how do feel about running by the water?" The dog looked up with excitement in her eyes. "Me too, Lulu…me too."

When Harm looked back up to watch his family enjoying the morning's activities, his eyes caught his wife's. Mac winked at him, having observed his less than stealthy maneuver with the breakfast meat, "Thank you," she mouthed his way.

He nodded in reply, then mouthed back, "Love you."

Her smile rivaled the bright morning sun, "Too the moon and back," she softly uttered.

"Forever and always," he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Suzy-Q preened in front of the fireplace, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine streaming through the family room windows. Glancing toward the heavens above, she answered a wizened old voice only she could hear, "Did I do good, Molly?"

The voice answered back, soft and clear, tinged with pride, "The watch is secure…the mission complete. Well done, my little one."

_The End…For Now_

_xxxxxxxxxx XXXXX xxxxxxxxxxx_

_**AN:**__ I hope you enjoyed the introduction of the newest Rabb four-legged friend. While Lulu isn't exactly like my Lizzie, many aspects of her personality are similar. My Lizzie is approximately 2-3 years old, and is a beautiful Golden Retriever mixed breed. She was most probably severely abused and abandoned. She's never been the least bit aggressive; in fact, she hides in the corner when new friends come to the house. It took her weeks to trust me, and she's still afraid to leave home. She is the sweetest, gentlest dog I've ever had the fortune to encounter. She almost never barks, whines or makes so much as a noise. I actually get excited on the rare occasion that she does utter the softest sound. She loves to snuggle and be petted, but it takes her a very, VERY long time to trust enough to allow you close. She, like Lulu, takes treats with the utmost gentlest of care. She'd rather go without than chance the risk of getting too close and nipping your fingers. For the life of me, I can't understand why anyone would want to hurt such a gentle, sweet soul. People can be so cruel! So, if you don't mind, Lizzie tells me that she'd like to share the story of her life as it unfolds over the next few years. You might have to wait awhile for a new installment, because she's not very courageous…but she's trying to learn to be just a __**"little bit"**__ brave._

_Thanks for reading,_

_doc and Lizzie_

_P.S. If you want to see my sweet girl, take a gander over to her photo album for a couple of close-ups. (Pssst, by the way, she's afraid of the camera too! It's that whole bravery thing…)_

http://picasaweb dot google dot com/docpremie/LizzieOuisde?authkey=vepcD1cKtU0#slideshow

(Pssst, take away the 'dot' and the 'spaces' and replace them with the appropriate punctuation mark. Also, there is an 'equal sign' between the word 'key' and 'vepc,' and a 'number sign' between 'KtU0' and 'slideshow.' Hope all that works, LOL!)


End file.
